


The Naughty List

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, AU, Awkward Flirting, Christmas fic, Exhibitionism, Humor, Light Smut, M/M, Mark in charge, awkward Gary, dom! Mark, moany Jason, stripper! Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: No one knew exactly where Mark got his money from and they were all slightly afraid to ask.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Howard Donald, Jason Orange/Robbie Williams/Mark Owen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to melmalalune on tumblr for giving me a direction for this.

It was the weekend before Christmas 1994 in Manchester and five young lads were gathering together to spend a special holiday with their mates before they had their family celebrations. 

They had opted to hold the celebration at Mark’s because he was the only one who could afford a flat without needing to share with several roommates or, in Robbie’s case, still having to live at home with his mum. None of them knew exactly where Mark got his money from (they were pretty sure junior bank clerks didn’t make that great of a salary) and they were all slightly afraid to ask. He had given Gary his spare key and told everyone to make themselves at home and he’d join them as soon as he could but that he had to work late. So to pass the time, they had turned on the television to “It’s A Wonderful Life” and were half watching it, half wondering among themselves what Mark was actually up to as the bank had in fact closed early that day. 

Jason shook his head disapprovingly after seeing about ten Christmas adverts in the space of twenty minutes. 

“Look, all I’m saying is that we’ve lost sight of what makes Christmas so special. Everything is “buy this, buy that.” Where’s the fellowship? Where’s the heart? Where’s the warmth of homemade gifts?”

“You’re just saying that because you’re skint,” said Robbie. 

“You’ve not made us jars of muesli again, have you?” Howard asked suspiciously.

“No-o-o-o” Jason replied unconvincingly.

“Hey now, you know nothing says Tis the Season like twigs and gravel!” 

Robbie and Howard sniggered.

Jason glared at Gary who raised his glass of eggnog at him with a half apologetic grin. 

“Only joking. Soz, Jay.”

Robbie, having grown bored with the film, had started wandering around and poking his head into different rooms. 

“He’s got twelve pairs of trainers!” He announced as he emerged from Mark’s bedroom closet. “Twelve pairs!”

“Rob what were you doing in there?” 

“Trying to see where he stashed our Christmas loot, of course,” Robbie unrepentantly told Jason.

“Robert…” Jason began in a severe tone, but Gary interrupted him.

“Any luck?”

Robbie shook his head. “Nah. But I did find this…” 

He pulled an elf’s hat and a g-string with the front made to resemble a candy cane out of his pocket.

“Ho ho ho, well someone’s a kinky little bastard, then!” Howard chortled.

“And this…” 

He held up a business card reading “Royale Gentlemen’s Club, Canal Street” and smirked.

“Think I know how Markie’s been getting the extra dosh.”

Gary dropped his eggnog in shock and stood blinking in disbelief. 

“No...he wouldn’t...would he?”

“You got a better explanation?” 

Gary reluctantly admitted he hadn’t. 

Robbie gave them all a devilish grin. 

“What do you say we go pay a visit to the Royale tonight?”

Jason looked uneasy. “I don’t think Mark wants us there, Rob…”

“Aww come on, it’ll be a laugh…” He turned to Howard.

“Dare ya to stuff a pound note in his g-string.”

Howard shook his head and laughed. “I’ll leave that one to you, mate.”

“Holding out for Gaz, are you?” He laughed, mostly at the absurdity of Gary doing exotic dancing (or any kind of dancing) but Howard looked thoughtful. 

“Might be…” was all he said. 

A short while later, despite Jason’s reservations, they were nervously making their way into the club. They were greeted by the sight of buff, shirtless waiters in Santa hats bustling around with drink trays.

“You should try getting a job here, Doug. You’re fitter than any of those guys,” Gary blurted out and then blushed awkwardly and resolved not to open his mouth again.

“Well they certainly give everyone ample snogging opportunities here,” observed Jason, looking up at the many mistletoe garlands hanging down from various spots on the ceiling throughout the entire club. 

“Table for four?” 

“Um..yes..yes please.” 

“Right this way, please.” One of the oiled up, muscle man waiters led them to a table about three rows back from the stage.

“First time here?” 

“Yeah, how’d you guess?”

The waiter laughed. “I can always tell. I hope you enjoy yourselves. He puts on quite a show, you know. You’re in for a real treat.”

A hush fell over the crowd as the house lights dimmed and a spotlight shone in the center of the stage. The opening strains of “Santa Baby” started to play. A short, lithe, sandy haired lad in an elf costume greeted the audience with a smile that was filled with sex and winked broadly at them.

“So…” he asked, as he snaked his way around the front row, blowing kisses to his regulars and undoing the first few buttons on his tunic, “who’s ready to be put on the naughty list?”

A raucous cheer erupted as he climbed back on stage and ripped open his tunic with a flourish and revealed his glistening torso covered in red and green glitter. And Rudolph pasties covering his nipples. 

“Do you know…” he asked as he slid his hands up to lightly circle his nipples, “I was told that the nose lights up on these things if you give them a good squeeze...but I don’t know if I believe it...have I got any volunteers to come up and test that out for me?”

Jason, Robbie, Howard, and Gary all stared at the stage with their mouths agape.

“Fucking hell..he’s good..” 

Jason turned briefly to nod at Robbie and then quickly turned his attention back to Mark who was letting out a pornographic moan as the evening’s lucky volunteer gave his nipple a pinch.

“Mmm you really know how to turn a fella on…” he smiled as Rudolph’s nose lit up.

“Jesus Christ...he’s *hot*!”

Jason nodded in emphatic agreement with Robbie.

As Mark continued carrying on in this manner, chatting and flirting as he disrobed, Howard and Gary watched Jason and Robbie watching him, both practically with drool dripping from their mouths.

“Bloody hell, they’ve got it *bad*” Howard muttered. Gary looked at him curiously.

“What about you? Is this..er..is he...I mean…” He paused, blushing.

“Is it turning me on, ya mean?”

Gary nodded. 

Howard shook his head. “Nah not really. I mean, I’m impressed, I gotta say, cos the kid’s got skills but he’s not really my type, y’know?”

Gary let out a sigh of relief.

“I like a fella with a bit more meat on his bones, me.”

He looked at Gary with a previously unseen look of purpose. Gary, who had a tendency toward heaviness that he was always extremely self conscious about, suddenly found it difficult to maintain eye contact.

“Do you?”

“I do, yeah…” Howard leaned in closer. “I like to have something to grab onto…”

He reached out and cupped Gary’s face in his hands and looked up with a smile at the ceiling.

“Mistletoe,” he said, and leaned in to kiss Gary.

Who froze. For the briefest moment. And then something came alive in him and he was grabbing at Howard hungrily with no thought of who might see them.

(Not that it really mattered since everyone else was staring at Mark.)

Meanwhile, Mark was now down to his elf hat, pointy shoes, and candy cane g-string covering his cock.

His *erect* cock.

“Anyone want to give it a lick?”

Without even thinking about it, both Jason’s and Robbie’s hands shot up in the air.

A spotlight scanned over the audience. And landed on their table.

And Mark saw them for the first time. His eyes widened in panic and he froze up for a long moment. Then he took a deep breath and regained his composure.

And smiled.

“Well then, come on up fellas, don’t be shy…”

Robbie and Jason looked around in a panic, completely nonplussed. Mark had to be joking, right?

“Don’t make me tell Santa that you kept me waiting.”

Reluctantly they made their way to the stage as the other patrons cheered. 

Mark greeted them with a grin and said quietly through clenched teeth, “I’ll deal with you later.”

Out loud, he said “go on then lads. On your knees. Let’s see what you can do.”

Realizing there was no getting out of it, Jason and Robbie both sank to their knees in front of Mark’s cock.

The crowd whooped.

The curtain closed.

Jason let out a sigh of relief. 

“You didn’t really think I would make you suck me off in front of everyone, did ya?”

Robbie and Jason looked down in embarrassment. 

Mark laughed briefly, then fixed them both with a stern look. 

“But I am going to make you both suck me off now. Because I don’t remember giving you permission to come see me working here, now did I?”

“It was his idea!” Jason protested, pointing at Robbie. “I tried to stop him!”

Mark waved him off dismissively. “Jay, the only sucking up I’m interested in is you doing it to my cock.”

He smiled at them filthily and added, “besides...you *want* to...you both want to...don’t lie…”

They had to admit he was right. 

He tossed the g-string aside. They each touched their tongue to either side of Mark’s shaft, then Robbie shifted to the tip while Jason slid underneath to lick his balls. 

Mark gripped the tops of both their heads firmly and purred.

“I’ll dole out the rest of the punishments when we get back to my flat.”

Robbie’s and Jason’s eyes met and they smiled at each other around their mouthfuls of cock and balls.

They had never been quite so glad to be put on the naughty list.


End file.
